The Immortal Desire
by Kirika Hunting
Summary: Dari sekian banyaknya harapan yang kubuat semenjak kecil, kini hanya satu harapan yang ingin segera kuwujudkan. Meskipun itu harus mengorbankan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku.  DMHP


Disclaimer: JK. Rowling buat Harry Potter nya, Atlus buat bahasa Hymmnousnya, Rozette baru buat saya. haha XD  
Warning: OOC, alur kecepeten, typo, DMHP, slash, OC, dsb :P

**-ooooo-**  
_**...Aku muak...**_  
_**...Muak dengan semua kebisingan yang membahana di dunia sihir...**_  
_**...Tawa mereka mengiringi berakhirnya perang besar, dan menyambut hari baru...**_  
_**...Tak peduli dengan orang yang telah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk keselamatan mereka semua...**_  
_**...Habis manis, sepah dibuang...**_

**-ooooo-**

Aku mengistirahatkan badanku di sebuah pohon besar dekat tepi danau Hogwarts. Pandanganku kosong ke arah danau. Apakah aku satu-satunya orang yang tak bahagia di hari kemenangan dunia sihir? Entahlah.

Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Emosi ku selalu tidak stabil setelah kepergiannya. Maka dari itu, aku lebih baik diam dari pada harus melawan orang-orang yang mengganggu ketenanganku. Aku membenci mereka. Kenapa mereka sama sekali tak memikirkannya, orang yang telah berkorban demi banyak orang? Demi Hogwarts? Demi dunia sihir?

Demi Merlin. Manusia sungguh egois.

Aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku. Mengingat senyumnya yang selalu mengembang. Mengingat rasa hangat genggaman tangannya yang mampu untuk mengeluarkanku dari kegelapan. Mengingat pancaran mata emerald dia yang mampu membuatku menemukan cahaya di dalamnya. Selalu. Selalu dan selalu saja mengingat semua tentang dirinya. Kehadirannya adalah alasan kenapa aku bisa bertahan hidup. Kehadirannya juga lah yang bisa membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Tapi apa sekarang? Saat dia sudah tak ada. Apa aku mampu untuk bertahan hidup? Apa aku bisa bahagia tanpanya? Jelas tidak.

Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? Aku tak bisa melindungi orang yang sangat aku cintai. Sudah 7 tahun aku bersamanya, mencintainya. Tapi aku tak bisa mendeklarasikan perasaanku pada orang lain, jangankan orang lain, pada dia sendiri pun aku tak mampu. Ya aku tahu aku memang bodoh, pengecut, atau apalah itu. Aku selalu menyakitinya, bahkan dari tahun pertama. Aku sadar posisiku yang berbeda kubu dengan dirinya, membuatku tak berani untuk mendekatinya. Menyakitinya di hadapannya, melindunginya di belakangnya, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuknya dulu. Namun, lambat laun aku berubah seiring dengan bertambahnya umurku. Fikiran dan keegoisanku semakin meningkat. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan ancaman Voldemort maupun keluargaku, aku keluar dari Death Eater. Aku sudah dewasa, tak ada yang mampu melarangku lagi, sekalipun itu Voldemort.

Tak kusangka, pihak Order of The Pheonix mengundangku untuk masuk ke organisasi itu. Dengan senang hati kuterima. Aku melihat beberapa orang tak suka dengan kedatanganku kembali di Hogwarts, tetapi setidaknya ada juga dari mereka yang bisa menerima kehadiranku. Termasuk dia. Tak kusangka kini dia berada di sisiku, berada di pihak yang sama. Akan tetapi, tetap saja aku tak bisa mengatakan perasaanku. Karena sudah ada orang yang telah mengisi sebelah hatinya, Ginny Weasley. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit yang berhadapan dengan kenyataan.

Ternyata banyak dari mereka yang mengira kalau aku adalah mata-mata dari Death Eater dengan berbohong kalau aku keluar dari Death Eater. Aku sempat ingin melantunkan mantra "Crucio" ke mereka semua, tapi dia menghalangiku, hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan dan mengontrol emosiku.

Ternyata Voldemort sama sekali tak mencariku untuk membunuhku. Lalu ancaman itu untuk apa? Atau ada rencana lain yang ia buat? Padahal aku selalu siap untuk melawannya jika ia mengejarku. Tapi dia tak kunjung datang, bahkan sampai orang yang kucintai melawannya.

3 bulan yang lalu, hari dimana semua orang meneriakan kemenangan, ketika dia mengalahkan Voldemort. Dia sama sekali tak memberitahu keberangkatannya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Dengan bodohnya aku hanya duduk termenung di tepi danau seperti sekarang tanpa tahu kalau hari itu adalah hari terakhir dimana aku bertemu dengannya. Sampai akhirnya, perempuan dari asrama Ravenclaw yang bernama Luna menghampiriku ke tempat ini. Memberitahu kalau sang Dark Lord telah dikalahkan. Ada secercah rasa senang dan lega dari lubuk hatiku. Aku dan Luna segera menuju Hogwarts. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang bersorak sorai mengiringi hari kemenangan ini. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Ingin melihat senyumnya yang telah berhasil untuk memperjuangkan dan mewujudkan permohonan dari dunia sihir. Tapi yang kulihat hanya mereka berdua. Ron, dan Hermione. Aku bertanya pada mereka dimana dirinya berada.

"Kami tak bisa menemukan Harry," jawab salah satu dari mereka berdua. Tubuhku lemas seketika. Rasa senang lenyap begitu saja. Mereka berdua bilang sudah mencari ke seluk beluk tempat dimana dia bertarung seorang diri melawan Voldemort. Aku tak percaya, aku segera pergi kesana bersama Ron, Hermione, Ginny, dan Luna. Mencari dia. Pemuda dengan tinggi badan sedang, berambut hitam berantakan, mata hijau emerald, luka sambaran petir di dahinya, dan kacamatanya yang bundar. Ya, dialah Harry Potter. Seseorang yang sangat aku cintai semenjak 6 tahun yang lalu.

Sudah berapa jam terlewati? Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Tetap saja tak bisa menemukannya. Kemana kau, Harry? Apa kau tega meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintaimu? Lihatlah Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, dan aku... Semua tampak begitu kacau. Bukan hanya kami berlima. Anggota Order of The Pheonix pun turut berduka cita. Tapi aku heran, kenapa mereka bisa bangkit dari kesedihan secepat itu. Beda denganku yang selalu memikirkan mu, Harry.

**-ooooo-**  
_**...Hampa sudah hidupku...**_  
_**...Apakah kau bisa mendengar suaraku...**_  
_**...Memanggilmu tanpa letih...**_  
_**...Berharap kau kembali...**_

**-ooooo-**

Tak peduli dengan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin mereka menyadari adanya perubahan dari ku. Aku yang sekarang menjadi lebih pendiam, sering menyendiri, dan jarang sekali tersenyum. Blaise, Theo, dan Pansy selalu mencoba menghiburku. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum yang tak ikhlas, aku tahu tingkah laku ku ini hanya menyakiti mereka. Bahkan tersenyum dengan diri sendiri pun tak bisa kulakukan, hanya mampu menertawakan kebodohanku.

Aku, rival dari seorang Harry Potter. Semua orang tahu itu. Karena itu lah mereka semua kaget dengan kepanikanku setelah mendengar Harry Potter menghilang. Entah dia sudah tak ada atau bagaimana. Tapi aku yakin, dia masih hidup. Akan kucari sampai keujung dunia.

Puas dengan segala ingatan yang kukenang tadi. Aku beranjak berdiri dan segera meninggalkan danau itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, lebih baik dia berdiam diri di perpustakaan.

**-ooooo-**  
_**...Senyum tulus sudah kuberikan padamu...**_  
_**...Harga diri ku sudah kuberikan untukmu...**_  
_**...Tapi kenapa kau masih tetap tak ada disini...**_  
_**...Apa kah aku harus mengorbankan jiwa ku untukmu...**_

**-ooooo-**

Aku tak sengaja menemukan jalan yang belum pernah kulihat seumur hidup di Hogwarts selagi aku menuju perpustakaan. Tempat itu berada di lantai dua, di pertigaan koridor. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi perempatan?

Dengan ragu aku melangkahkan kakiku ke jalan yang baru saja aku lihat tadi. Koridor ini hanya bermodalkan cahaya berwarna hijau dan merah sebagai penerangan. Aku berjalan, dan terus berjalan. Seakan tiada ujung di koridor ini. Hingga akhirnya...

"Jika kau ingin Harry Potter kembali, aku bisa mengabulkannya," langkahku terhenti seketika setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Suara itu terdengan seperti seorang wanita. Aku melangkah maju dengan sangat pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara, "tentu saja itu tak gratis, kau harus membayarnya dengan harga yang seimbang," lanjut wanita itu.

"Berapapun itu, asalkan dia kembali, aku akan melakukan apapun!" kini terdengar suara seorang gadis remaja yang aku tahu itu siapa. Suara ini tak lain lagi pemiliknya adalah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang sangat lurus. Ya, aku yakin ini suara Ginny Weasley. Tapi siapa wanita itu?

"Sayang sekali aku tak butuh uang, Ginny Weasley," gumam wanita itu dengan tawa kecilnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku!" suara Ginny terdengar lagi. Tapi hanya dibalas dengan tawa oleh wanita tadi. Aku semakin mendekatkan langkahku, dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat sebuah ruangan yang minimalis.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya berisikan dua buah kursi, satu meja, tumpukkan buku, benda-benda kuno, dan lilin-lilin berwarna hijau dan merah yang berterbangan. Aku melihat Ginny yang sedang duduk, dan melihat wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

Wanita itu berkulit pucat, rambutnya panjang hampir sekaki, matanya merah bagaikan darah, senyumnya yang terlihat seperti iblis, dan apa itu? Sebuah taring? Entahlah, aku tak yakin. Bajunya kelihatan sekali kalau dia bukanlah seseorang dari lingkungan Hogwarts. Ini kali pertamanya aku melihat wanita itu.

"Lalu, dengan apa bayarannya?" tanya Ginny kembali. Wanita bermata crimson itu menyeringai dan mengatakan, "Your soul," dengan santainya. Ginny tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Ia mengatakan kalau apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh wanita itu terdengar sangat gila.

"Tapi bukankah ini harga yang setimpal? Mengembalikkan kehidupan seseorang itu sangat susah, kau tahu itu," aku tak percaya mendengar omongan wanita itu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang dapat dihidupkan kembali? Sekalipun itu dengan sihir! Apakah Harry masih hidup? Arrgh! Aku sungguh tak mengerti!

"A-aku memang ingin dia kembali," tutur Ginny sambil bergetar, "Tapi, kalau aku harus mengorbankan jiwaku, a-aku..." Ginny tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya tertunduk.

Hei, bukankah ini kesempatan? Untuk membuat Harry kembali disini? Inilah jalan satu-satunya. Ya, jika Ginny tak mampu untuk memberikan jiwanya. Maka akulah yang akan berkorban, untuk Harry. Aku menghela nafas sesaat, dan melangkahkan kedua kakiku tanpa ragu. Ini lah hal yang aku impikan dari dulu. Membuat Harry kembali ke Hogwarts, bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Meskipun itu dengan cara mengorbankan diriku sendiri, aku tak menyesal. Lebih baik aku yang tak ada dari pada dia yang menghilang. Karena Harry lah yang lebih pantas hidup, bukan aku.

"Akan kubayar," ucapku dengan tegas. Ginny menoleh kebelakang, menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya tersenyum, "Akan kuserahkan jiwaku agar Harry bisa kembali lagi disini," lanjutku yang sambil menatap lurus ke sepasang dua bola mata crimson di hadapanku. Ginny beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera berdiri di hadapanku.

"Are you crazy! She want your soul as the price, idiot!" protesnya yang sambil mendelik ke arahku. Aku tak mempedulikannya, dan aku pun melangkah maju. Namun langkahku dihentikan oleh Ginny, "Apa mau mu Weasley?" tanyaku yang mulai agak kesal dengan tingkah lakunya ini.

Ginny menamparku.

"Kau mengerti tidak sih! Kau akan kehilangan hidupmu jika kau menyetujui omongan wanita itu, Malfoy!" teriaknya. Aku memegang pipi kananku yang merah karena tamparannya, dan aku menatap tajam kearahnya, "hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuknya sebagai tanda balas budi ku untuk segala yang telah dilakukannya untukku, Weasley."

Ginny menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Why?" tanya Ginny.

"Because I love him," jawabku yang sambil berlalu dari hadapannya. Wanita itu masih tersenyum, maksudku, menyeringai. Ia mempersilahkanku untuk duduk dan dia menghampiri Ginny yang masih terdiam seperti patung.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, tapi aku harus mengeluarkanmu dari ruangan ini. Sampai bertemu di permohonanmu yang selanjutnya," ucap wanita itu. Dan dengan satu kali gerakan dari tangan kirinya, Ginny sudah tak ada lagi di ruangan ini. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan untuk kembali duduk di hadapanku.

"Selamat Draco Malfoy! Karena telah menemukan jalan 'The Humming Desire'," ucap wanita itu yang menyambutku dengan senyumnya. Aku bingung, kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku? Ah sudahlah, aku tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Aku Rozette Ruthberg Zaberisk, tapi panggil saja Roze," wanita itu mengenalkan dirinya padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Aku bertanya-tanya, siapa dia sebenarnya? Dan sejak kapan ada ruangan seperti ini?

"Aku sama seperti mu, seorang penyihir," ia berbicara lagi sambil masih menatapku, aku tertegun. Seolah ia bisa membaca fikiranku, "Dan ruangan ini memang sangat rahasia, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mempunyai keinginan sangat besar untuk bisa menemukan jalan ini," tidak. Dia benar-benar bisa membaca fikiranku ternyata. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, dan ia menghampiri tempat dimana aku duduk. Tangannya memegang kedua pipiku. Masih dengan seringai khas miliknya, ia membisikkan sesuatu, "Such a handsome boy," tepat di telingaku. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan taajam.

"Hm, sayang sekali jika kau harus mengorbankan jiwa mu," tutur wanita itu sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke dada sebelah kananku, "Khusus untukmu, akan kuberikan diskon harga," ucapnya. Apalagi ini? Sebuah diskon?

"Plua," ketika ia mengucapkan kata itu, keluarlah sesosok kucing berwarna hitam dengan sayap dan buntut berwarna hitam juga, "Yes, my master?" aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar kucing itu berbicara. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum padaku, dan menjelaskan tentang 'peliharaannya' yang bernama Plua. Ternyata, Plua adalah salah satu dari Demon Servant Catbat. Catbat adalah sejenis hewan peliharaan tingkat atas, namun, jenis catbat seperti Plua tergolong sangat langka, karena kemampuannya sangat hebat dibandingkan jenis catbat yang lain. Plua menguasai element kegelapan.

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Roze, baru kali ini aku melihat seekor binatang yang disebut Demon Servant Catbat. Apakah Hagird telah mengetahui jenis binatang ini?

"Baiklah, inilah kontrak diantara kita, Draco," tutur wanita itu yang menyadarkanku dari duniaku. Di meja sudah ada sebuah perkamen berwarna hitam dengan tulisan-tulisan berwayang tertulis...

_**Aku, Draco Malfoy, telah membeli sebuah permohonan dari Rozette Ruthberg Zaberisk dengan pernyataan sebagai berikut:**_

_**'Mengembalikkan Harry Potter ke Hogwarts.'**_

_**Dengan harga yang setimpal, yaitu:**_

_**'Tertidur menikmati mimpi yang panjang selama Harry Potter masih hidup. Dan terjaga disaat Harry Potter sudah tak ada.'**_

_**Tertanda:**_  
_**Draco Malfoy**_

Aku menandatangani perjanjian itu. Ternyata ini yang dimaksud dengan diskon, aku hanya tertidur selama Harry masih ada. Rozette tersenyum padaku dan ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berdiri dan mengangkat tangan kirinya keatas, ia masih menyeringai padaku, "Wee yeant gagis, whai re sarrifis Draco Malfoy," aku tak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Plua menjadi satu dengan masternya. Kini dipunggung Rose terlihat sepasang sayap berwarna hitam, matanya semakin tajam, dan dilengkapi juga sepasang tanduk seperti Mephistopheles di kepalanya. Mungkinkah dia... Seorang Iblis?

"Deleir saash! Sarrifis gauzewiga Draco Malfoy!" aku tertegun melihatnya. Kini ruangan yang tadinya redup berubah menjadi cahaya berwarna merah crimson. Lantainya juga dipenuhi dengan sebuah lingkaran diagram besar yang entah apa maksudnya, "Was quel gagis gyasya ar jass Harry Potter."

Tangan kanannya meraih kepalaku, "ENGASSYA SARRIFIS!" dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu, akhirnya semuanya telah berakhir. Tubuhku menjadi lemas. Waktu ku telah tiba, untuk bertemu dengan mimpi yang sangat panjang. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang dalam alam tidurku, karena permohonanku telah dikabulkan.

Akhirnya kau kembali, Harry.

**TBC**

**-ooooo-**

**(A/N)**

_Ngebuat cerita baru lagi~~! XDD rencana mau ngebuat multichap lagi, hehe. Terus2 maaf ya ada OC nya XDD hehe, bahasa yang di pake ma penyihir kayak yuuko itu namanya bahasa Hymmnos! Yang maen Ar Tonelico pasti tau deh! XDD Aku bikin kalimatnya dari Hymmnos translation~! XDD Kalau mau tau artinya liat disini yak XD_

_Wee yeant gagis, whai, re sarrifis Draco Malfoy= Accepting this contract, I wonder, why was Draco Malfoy sacrificed?_

_Deleir saash! Sarrifis gauzewiga, Draco Malfoy!= Dear World! I sacrificed this young man, Draco Malfoy!_

_Was quel gagis gyasya ar jass Harry Potter = Accepting this great desire, to bring back Harry Potter._

_ENGASSYA SARRIFIS! = OFFER THE SACRIFICE! _

_Begitulah kira2 ^^ terus Rika minta maaf banget! Yang biasanya satu ato dua hari update. Sekarang jadi 3-4 hari, maaf banget ya? QAQ *bow*_

_Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~ Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^/_

_Jaa nee~~ _


End file.
